Family
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: Story based on Father Son/ Daughter relationship...


**A very different thought of one relation... I don't know How many of you will accept this...**

**Its not about only ACP Daya and Abhijeet one more character is involved in it...**

**This is the story I started around Father day... but not able to finish it...**

**Read it and tell me whether you like it or not **

**Sorry here no pairing its just a father daughter and son relationship...**

* * *

**Family**

Abhijeet is working on a file…. He has to submit that report by tomorrow… well it's a very irritating task for him….. he hate to do paperwork… but it's the report need to prepare on secret mission handle by him few days before…. It's part of his duty…. He check the time its 11 pm… he already send Daya ahead so that he can take some rest… When suddenly his phone starts ringing…..

Abhijeet search his phone first in pocket and then on desk….. While searching for it he murmur…..

Abhijeet: isse bhi na chain nahi hai…. kaha tha khana khake so jana per nahi intejar karna hota hai na isse mera…. Ab pet me chuhe dod rahai honge toh phone karke pareshan kar raha hai…..

After flipping around 10 files which are currently open on his desk….. Finally he find his phone….. Without looking at the screen he pick up the phone as he is annoyed with the ringing voice already…..

Abhijeet: arre aa raha hue yaar kue pareshan kar raha hai….

Abhijeet….. a familiar girl voice feels in to his ears… he take the phone away from his ears…. Check the screen…. And surprised after seeing the name and number appearing on the screen…

Abhijeet think yaha se phone…. Woh thik toh hai…..

He again place the phone on his ears…..

Abhijeet did not hide his surprised expression in his voice: Tum…. Tumne kue phone kiya…

Girl pleaded: Abhijeet kya tum yaha aa sakte ho… muse Mumbai aana hai or yeh log muse aane nahi de rahai hai…. kya tum please yaha aake muse leke jaoge….

Abhijeet received a next shock for the evening….. he asks : Mumbai aana hai per kue

Girl irritate and bit scared while explaining: woh… woh… muse…. Muse kuch kam hai… (She again pleaded) bas ek din ke liye….. I promise parso subah mai wapas yaha aane ke liye nikal jaungi Mumbai se… please…..

Abhijeet knows that girl is bit afraid of him so strict his voice: tum muse bata do kya kam hai mai kar dunga tumhe yaha tak aane ki koi jarurat nahi hai…

His tone clearly indicate that he did not like her idea to come at Mumbai….

Girl pleaded again: Yeh kam sirf mai kar sakti hue tum nahi….. and please Abhijeet koi sawal mat pucho iss waqt mai kuch nahi keh sakti… at least not on phone….. please…..

She only knows how muse efforts she put to say this sentenced…. Internally she was afraid of Abhijeet's anger…

Abhijeet feel something drastically wrong….. he make a quick plan in mind to tomorrow in early morning he will leave for the place with Daya…

Abhijeet agreed: thik hai kal hum dono waha aa jayenge…

Girl did not like that idea: Hum dono nahi sirf tum….. Daya ko sath me mat lana….. in fact usse yeh bhi mat batana tum yaha aa rahai ho…

Abhijeet is now irritated first she called him at such an odd time….. and requesting for be somewhere tomorrow and now asking him to hide it from Daya…

Abhijeet let his irritation flow from his voice: tum muse saf saf bata kue nahi deti ki baat kya hai….. or Daya ko na batane ke piche kya maksad hai…..

Girl does not have words to answer him now…. She is already in her trauma… also her fear is now over powering her…. finally she decided something and

Girl: Mai tumhara intajar karungi or haan please ghar ki chabi leke aana sath me…..

Abhijeet wants to ask questions but the girl cuts the call.,…

Abhijeet think about the conversation he just had….. Then look at his desk….. he think about report but now he will not able to complete it as he is totally confused rather a fear is running in his nerves… he is confused like anything…. He is worried with that sudden call…..

He immediately move outside after closing all the files and move towards his destination in jeep… while moving he got the call… He know it must be Daya…..

Abhijeet pick up the call after parking jeep aside: Haan Daya

Daya: kaha ho boss…

Abhijeet first think to tell him that he is in bureau but he knows the horn sounds coming from other vehicles will make Daya suspicious... so he push that option aside…. He decided to tell him half truth: Woh mai bahar hue…..

Daya suspicious as Abhijeet take more than usual time to react: kya bat hai boss koi tension hai kya…..

Abhijeet knows that this will be the next question from Daya but he is prepared: haan hai thoda per aapne sath reheta hi hai na humesha… muse kahi pohochna hai Daya…. or aane me der ho jayegi….. toh tu khana khake soja…. Or medicine bhi le lena….. agar me aane pe inn me se ek bhi chij tune nahi ki hogi na toh yaad rakh tere se pure hafte baat nahi karunga…..

Daya got the hint that Abhijeet is already tensed and did not want to tell him anything at least now….. he decided to wait as pocking Abhijeet now will only result in to his rashness…..

Daya makes himself cool: thik hai boss…. Kal subah bat karte hai….. or haan aapna khayal rakhana…

Abhijeet: tum bhi

Abhijeet put his cell down and started jeep in more than usual speed….

He pull his car in front of a house….. he think again but he is helpless…. He needs to face him now…. Or his own thoughts will kill him till tomorrow…

He move and rings the bell…. After 2 minutes person open the door and found worried Abhijeet outside…..

Person: Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: sir sorry but bohot jada jaruri bat thi toh…..

Till now ACP got the hint that Abhijeet is worried from inside… to release his pinning thoughts he is here…. So he cuts him in between

ACP: ander aao…..

Abhijeet move inside without further words…..

ACP show hands towards armed chair: baitho

He himself move to dining table and bring some water… he give to Abhijeet and seat on the chair apposite to his… he allow Abhijeet to calm down first….

After few minutes, Abhijeet tells ACP about that Phone call which he received few minutes before…

ACP suggested: Abhijeet tum jao may be kuch important matter ho…..

Abhijeet in confusion: sir per Daya

Going there and bringing her here will not be big issue for him…. if Daya will be with him….. but alone and that too hiding from Daya…. this is what he don't want to do…..

ACP nodded as he understand the unsaid feeling of Abhijeet: usse kehedo ki tum kal ka din kahi ja rahai ho….. jhut mat bolna pakade jaoge…. Ussase acha hai usse yeh dikha do ki tum chupa rahai ho or usse kal parso tak sab kuch bata doge….

Abhijeet become relax after taking suggestions from ACP… he got up and about to move out… when his mind click that report is still pending…..

Abhijeet fumble but asks: sss…sir woh report

ACP understand that saying Abhijeet to prepare that report is not a good sign: hmmm rehene do mai date extended karwa lunga lekin parso muse puri karke de dena…

Abhijeet leave the place….. he calls a ticket broker and booked the ticket for morning 7 o'clock flight….. he will reach their till 10 then he ask two return ticket for 1 o'clock flight….

He went to the house…. Open the lock by his keys….. he check Daya's room first who is sleeping with his book on top of his face… Abhijeet smile after looking Daya sleeping like this… he move closer and remove the book from top of his face… after placing book mark at current page place on the bed side table…. Then he remove Daya's specs and landed them on top of the book….. he slowly rub his hand in Daya's hair and made his way to outside… he was planning only to have a glass of Milk….. so reach to kitchen and found note stick on refrigerator… "sirf pani or salad hi nikalana…. Sirf milk pike sone ki koshish ki toh pure hafte baat nahi karunga ;)…" Abhijeet take out a water battle and salad kept in bowl… he move to dining table where another note was stick….. "micro me khane ki plate rakhi hai…. pura khana khatam karna warana pure hafte bat nahi karunga ;)…." He move to Micro and about to open the door without heating the food…. when found a note stick on door of Micro….. "Garam toh karo pehele"… he started micro and move to take out glass for water from shelf… a note stick on glass… "dawai kha lena warana… samaj gaye na… samajdar hogaye ho boss mere sath rehete rehete ;)" Abhijeet doing all this things with a smile on his face…. But here last line make him laugh… he move to his room to take out medicine… and found a stick on door… "Fresh hoke kapade change karke khana khana….warana ;)" Abhijeet do as per instructions had his dinner and medicines…. He did not found any stick further… he move to his room… No need to pack any stuff other that the key of that house….. he know the place but he is dam sure if Daya noticed that keys is missing from the place he will ask questions to him immediately….

He takes out his old house key from his cupboard… Then silently went to the place where all the keys are kept…. He takes out the key he wants… he exchange the key chains and now place his old house key at the place of key he taken….. he move to his bed and found a last note saying good night…. stick on the remote of AC… With a smile he move in to sleep…

In the morning he get up at 5….. he need to leave house by 6 to catch the flight…. At 5.45 he peep in to Daya's room who is in the deep sleep… he move closure and shake Daya a bit….. Daya open his eyes slowly and then look around….. He found Abhijeet standing there in formals…..

Daya gets up and seat in the bed: boss abhi aa raha hai ho kya….

Abhijeet nodded as no: nahi Daya muse aaj kahi jana hai… dekho sham tak lot aa saku toh warana kal subah bureau me milunga….

Daya look in to eyes of Abhijeet to judge what happening in to his mind: kya bat hai boss pareshan lag rahai ho or kaha ja rahai ho….

Abhijeet almost pleaded: please Daya abhi kuch mat puch…. Kue ki jhut mai bolna nahi chata or sach me bata nahi skata bas yakin kar musape ki me sab thik kar dunga…

Daya feels something wrong but then he believes on Abhijeet so just gets up and give a quick assuring hug to Abhijeet…..

Daya ask: phone kar sakata hue agar jarurat padi toh…..

Abhijeet smile and nodded as yes: bas track mat karan…. Bye and take care

Daya with worried face shouts from backside: nahi karunga…. Boss khayal rakhana….. Bye

Abhijeet knows if he said any lie to Daya….. Daya will find out where he is and after tracking his phone it will be very much easy for Daya to find out his purpose to be at that place…

Here in a room… one girl is standing at the window and in police uniform… she is continuously looking outside….. she remember the day clearly… the day when she meet first time with this more than 6 feet man… but she saw his photos with his mamma before….. She was playing outside and when she enters inside the house found her mom stabbed badly…. Her mom manage to sleep a note….. With that note her mom hand over her responsibility to this man…. That note is still with her… she is holding it in her hand now…. And reading words….. CID Inspector Daya

Her mom with full faith handover her life to this man….. Later she found that her father try to kill her and words of Daya are still in her ears…. Haan yeh meri beti hai aaj se…. or ab isse koi hath nahi laga sakata tu bhi nahi….

She faith on her mother so in consequences she faith on Daya too…

Her father kills her mom just for some lacks rupees and for that idiot woman….. she is boiling in anger now….. She hated the word father from that time….. Whenever someone says Dad or father the dirty face of her biological father comes in front of her eyes…..

But then she remember Six months ago a day when she got best first year cadet award… Daya was there with her in function….. ACP sir given that award to her… and all the cadet are so much jealous to her… wow Snr Insp Daya CID is your Guardian you are so lucky… Daya sir is your guardian omg so lucky you are… her every friend pressing her and she found what a adorable person she found in place of her guardian…

Few days back…. her biological father come and stand in front of her….. he run away from the jail….. and manage to find her any how…. he try to snatch her….. And take her away….. as soon as Daya got the news in Mumbai….. He by all means come to rescue her… he find out her from the remote place where her father kept her…. And before handing over that b***r man to police he warn him

Daya: woh meri bet hai…. aaj ke baad agar galati se bhi tune ussake 20 feet ke dayare ke ander Kadam rakhene ki juraat ki na toh wapas kabhi tu aapne pair pe khada nahi ho sakega samje…. Ya fir shayad ussake bad kabhi tu wapas jail me na jaye….. kue ki murde jail nahi jaya karte…

The rage she saw in his eyes make her believe first time that the man is real dare devil for the criminal till the time she only saw softer side of his personality….

A police officer with her murmur to other officer: yeh CID inspector Daya personality disorder hai kya….. parso baccho ke function me dekha tha….. bacche banke khail rahai the….. or Abhi dekh kisi ki bhi pant gili karwa de bas ek najarse…..

She smiled on that comment… that was the exact feeling that time she has…

Her roommate (RM) shake her which helps her to come in to reality…

Girl: kya woh aayenge…..

RM: tumhe kya lagta hai….

Girl: jarur aayenge…. Per muse dar hai ki main joh Daya ke sath kar rahi hue ussake baad Dayaka reaction kya hoga…. kya woh muse except karenga ussake baad…..

RM: yeh tum Abhijeet sir se kue nahi puch leti…

Same time bell ring they went to attend morning excise class…..

While in whole journey Abhijeet thinking what was the sudden matter why she wants to visit Mumbai that too in such a hurry…

He reaches Panchgani at 10…. He enter inside the Police training academy….. After looking here and there found her on ground….. she also looking at gate like she is waiting for him…. after seeing him a smile light up on her face…

After looking her good and smiling Abhijeet become relax….. he went directly to principle room….

Principle welcome him: arre Snr Inspector Abhijeet aayi ye aayiye….. baithiye

Abhijeet smile and shake hands with principle: thank you

Principle: kuch lenge aap

Abhijeet politely: pani

Principle insist: aare aasie kaise itani dur se aaye hai….. mai chai mangata hue…..

He orders tea & water, after that their discussion starts…

Principle: Divya ne batay tha muse ki usse aaj Mumbai jana hai… maine hi usse mana kiya tha ki akele nahi jane dunga…. Akhir humri bhi jimedari hai…

Abhijeet (nodded, as he understands): ya I can understand… or aapne bohot acha kiya akhir woh itani bhi badi nahi hue hai….. she just celebrate her 18th birthday….

Principle smiles: waise ussane aap ko yaha bulaya…. Muse thodi hairat hue… maine socha tha woh Snr Insp Daya ko bulayegi…

Abhijeet laugh: sach kahu toh mai bhi surprised hue ki ussane muse bulaya…. Wasie woh jitana friendly Daya se hai utana musase nahi hai… thodi dari dari rehti hai mere sath….. waise Kuch hua hai academy me jaise kisi se koi ladayi ya kisine usse kuch kaha ho….

Principle assuring him: nahi nahi aaisa kuch bhi nahi hai…. in fact she is so fine with seniors also….. Training bhi achi chal rahi hai ussaki….. she has a good grasping power….. aap ki Daya ki or ACP sir ki bate karti hai…..

Abhijeet thinking: fir achanak kya hua….

Principle ring the bell to call peon: I think aap ussase puch lijiye…. Maine puchatha per muse kuch bataya nahi…

Peon enters and principle asked him to call Divya… mean time tea and water arrived….. Followed by Divya…. she is still in her uniform….

Principle to Divya: Divya Snr Insp. Abhijeet tumhe lene aaye hai…. I think you only wants to move with him…..

Divya just nodded as yes…. And smile looking at Abhijeet….. Abhijeet also smile backs… He knows Divya is bit free with Daya but with him she is friendly but bit afraid too….. after all Abhijeet has to maintain his image of Daya's strict big brother in front of her….. otherwise with Daya's love she would have turn in to spoiled child… so Abhijeet use to disciplined her with his image….. but in times he was friendly with her… loves her and also cares for her…..

Principle continued: Divya, you should join training by tomorrow 11am… Abhijeet aap bhi khayal rakhiye issase jada late na ho….. in case any emergency and valid reason I will allow otherwise I will punish her…. You know its important for discipline…..

Abhijeet nodded: I understand….. I will make sure she will be here on time….

Abhijeet move to waiting room where Divya return after taking her bag and changing in informal attire…. She enters inside the waiting room…. Abhijeet was reading newspaper…. He seating on sofa with one foot folded on other and relaxing his back on sofa…..

Divya enter….. Abhijeet realized with his sharp instinct that she is here… but he did not pay attention…. Divya hesitate a bit….. she made some noise in her throat… Abhijeet smile bit still hide his face against paper….

Finally, Divya asks: Abhijeet chale

Abhijeet instantly put news paper down and with smile: Haan chalo…

Its just 11 when they move out from Academy…. Divya is looking happy but quite too….. They took cab for hotel…

In whole journey, Abhijeet try to give her some space so that she can sooth her emotions and relax… he did not disturbed her… She is surprised that till now Abhijeet did not ask any question to her… but she is happy too she also did not want a question answer round right now…

Looking at the place where cab stopped… Divya give surprise look to Abhijeet….

Abhijeet make a puppy sad face: subah se kuch nahi khaya hai bhuk lag rahi hai… we have one hour to reach at air port so maine socha kuch khake nikalte hai….

She smiled after looking at his face… and with a node they enter inside the hotel…. Take a corner table….. Divya just smiles…..

Abhijeet look at that smiling face and asked in confusion: kya hua aaise has kue rahi ho….

Divya explain: aap or Daya jabhi muse hotel leke jate ho corner table pe hi baithate ho…

Abhijeet smile sheepishly: hmmm nice observation cadet Divya…. Woh iss liye kue ki yaha se pura hotel dikhata hai… kaha kya ho raha hai sab kuch…. Tum bhi samaj jaogi jaldi hi….. jab CID me aaogi…

Divya giggle in happiness…. After all its her dream to be like TRIO… there is comfortable silence for some time… both ordered their stuff to eat and now Divya finally decided to start the topic by herself…

Divya: tumne puch nahi ki maine tumhe yaha kue bulaya…..

Abhijeet smile and counter question her: tumne bataya bhi toh nahi….

After all he is Abhijeet who will not down his arms till the last second…

Divya smirk and asks: tum or Daya aaise kue ho…..

Abhijeet smile under the teeth but did not show her that he understand what she mean…. Giving her a confused glance: matalab

Divya try to explains: mai tum logo ko naam se bulati hue… aap ki jagah tum kehti hue… per mai tum dono se joh bhi kahu tum dono ne kahi koi sawal kue nahi pucha…

Abhijeet comfortably smile this time: aaj yeh achanak khayal aane ka koi khas karan…

Divya went in to past: uss din me aapne room mate ki mom se baat kar rahi thi or maine tumhara naam liya or tum karke bulaya…. toh uss friend ki mom ne muse data….. kehne lagi Abhijeet ko uncle kaho or aap karek baat karo….. tumse bade hai…. kuch ijjat dikha ke baat karo… or pata hai Daya ke liye keh rahi thi ki usse dad bolo….. dad yane father hota hai na…

Abhijeet look at Divya…. he knows, Divya hates her father like anything… of course that man killed her mother brutally and also try to kill her two times…..When ever its comes something about father… he always seen a fire in her eyes but this time her eyes are expressing some unknown emotions… she is in her own dilemma…. Abhijeet wants to take out what battle she is fighting inside her…..

Abhijeet slowly look at her: Tumhe kya lagta hai yeh jada mayine rakhata hai Divya… ijaat kisi ko aap kehen se nahi hoti…. Woh dil me ho na toh tum se bhi pohoch jati hai….. rahi baat uncle ya dad kehene ki toh…. Rishte bhi dil se hote hai…. jaban se nahi….. tum hume uncle kaho dad kaho ya or kuch bhi….. yeh yaad rakhana ki joh bhi kehena dil se kehena… kabhi kabhi khoon ke rishte hum jabar dasti nibhate hai… per joh ishte khoon ke nahi hote na tab woh dil se banane chahiye taki unhe jiya ja sake….. jaise ACP sir mai or Daya ji rahai hai baap bête ka rishta…. Ab yahi dekh lo….. hum ACP sir ko dad nahi bulate per issaka matlab yeh nahi hai ki unnko ussase kam mante hai….

Divya understand but still her all questions are not answered: per Dayane muse kabhi kue nahi kaha ki muse dad bulu…. Kya woh nahi chahta ki mai usse dad bulau…

Abhijeet put hand on her to calm her down: Divya Daya ko tum bhi ab janane lagi ho na….. woh aaisa hi hai….. kisi se kuch nahi mangata….. bas ussake pass joh hai woh de deta hai…. fir ussake against usse nafarat mile ya pyaar ussaki woh jada fikar nahi karta….. Dil me ussake bhi kuch hota hai…. ussaki bhi kuch ichaye hoti hai per unhe woh kabhi jahir nahi karta….. Ussane aapna hak mangna hi nahi sikha hai…. yu toh kahega Abhijeet muse shopping karwa Abhijeet muse khana khilao…. Per kabhi yeh nahi kahega Abhijeet tu yeh mat kar issase muse taklif ho rahi hai…. ab jab woh musase aapne Abhi se nahi keheta toh samaj hi sakti ho ki woh or kisise kya kahega….. Ussake aapno ko ussaki dil ki juban samjani hongi or usse woh payaar woh sare huk khudse dene honge… mai toh yu kahunga ki ussase kuch hak ussase bina puche lene bhi honge… or tum tum toh usski jaan ho bohot care karta hai woh tumhari….

Divya: janti hue…. uss din uss admi ki joh halath ki thi dekhi thi maine…..

Divya avoid to take her father's name….. after official adoption she uses Daya's name in middle…. Now Daya is no more her guardian but he is her father….. its high time they should give a name to this relation…

Divya look downward and whisper: Abhijeet mai usse Dad bulana chahti hue…..

Abhijeet surprised he is so much happy… its his wish which is coming to true….. but he avoid to the extend his emotions….. he just smilingly node to her…..

Divya again whisper: kya woh muse yeh hak dega…..

Abhijeet know Daya will be on 9th cloud but then he wants that Daya should accept this not he…

Abhijeet assuredly smile at her: tum khud hi puch lo ussase….. Divya ek baat yaad rakhan kuch hak mange nahi jate Jataye jate hai…

Divya confess: wahi karna hai issi liye aaj muse ussase milana hai… Today is the father's day and I wanted to make it special…..

Abhijeet remember the day…. Yes it's a father day today…..

With this they leave hotel and started their journey…. In the whole journey Abhijeet and Divya talk about so many things….. the hesitation in the starting melted in heart when she got to know how much gentleman Abhijeet is….. She spend so much time with Daya but with Abhijeet she did not get to spend much time before….. Finally, after reaching to Mumbai they went to Divya's mother i.e. Moriza's house…. she takes out some old handmade things from her drawer…. Like handmade old photo frames….. Handmade greeting cards….

She opens her bag and takes out a photo…. Photo of Daya Abhijeet ACP sir and Divya click six months back in academy when Divya got selected as best cadet in first year training….

Abhijeet looking at her with curious eyes….. but after looking at Photo he not able to stop himself…..

Abhijeet: Divya father's day pe tumhe Tumhari or Daya ki photo deni chaiye na…..

Divya determined tone: Daya tumhare or ACP sir ke bina adhure hai or aaj tak maine adhure rishte hi jiye hai….. ab innme adhurapan mai nahi chati…..

Abhijeet look at the 18 years old girl whom life teaches so many lessons and because of that, she becomes matured in this younger age…. He just move forwards and hugs her….. He place a gentle kiss on her forehead….. a water drop escape from Divya's eyes…

She rapped all things in gift paper…. She writes a message in that handmade greeting card for Daya…. Abhijeet wants to read but she hide: Abhijeet tum Daya ke baad padhana….

Abhijeet asked unintentionally: Divya iss family me addition honge toh kya karogi…..

Divya understand what he wants to ask: aap Dr Tarika or sub Inspector Muskaan ki baat kar rahai ho na

Abhijeet nodded as yes….. he bit blush at that node

Divya laugh on that blush: pehele tum dono officially propose toh karo un dono ko or musase bhi milawao… or photo frames ready hai mere pass…..

she shows him her cupboard….. there are so many handmade gifts its shows that Divya was too good in handy craft…..

Abhijeet expels: wow its beautiful… muse kuch nahi milega issmese….

Divya shut her cupboard door: sochungi kal parso bataungi…..

Abhijeet smiles and ask: Divya tum ab kuch kue nahi banati ho…

Divya explain with sad expressions: ab icha hi nahi hoti ki kuch banau…

Abhijeet understand… That all handmade things are prepared by Divya…. In her younger age….. she wanted to gift that things to her father…. But her father never have time for her… today she wants to gift it to her real father and only because of this she wanted to come Mumbai….. she can ask Daya to come there….. but then how she would have able to gift this things to Daya…..

Before leaving the house Divya take look at Her and Moriza's photo…..

Daya maintaining that house… it's a property of Divya inherited from her mother….. its good that house belongs to her mother and nominee is Divya or Her father must have sold it long back…..

In way Abhijeet stop at a Gift shop and purchase a card… After dropping Divya at house and he moves to bureau…..

Abhijeet enter inside bureau with a relax smile and soothing eyes…. The eagerness tension which was there in the morning is vanished now….. He meets ACP sir in corridor…. ACP was with some senior authorities going somewhere…. ACP look at him and ask just by eyes….. Abhijeet just nodded with smile and ACP also become relax…

Her Daya is almost all confused… morning conversation with Abhijeet and whole day ACP sir's eagerness puzzled him a lot…. He was thinking there might be something related to any new mission…

When Abhijeet enter inside, he found worried Daya nobody else was there means all are engaged in the work …. He smiles and move to Daya who is lost in his thoughts…. He takes the pen from Daya's desk and write something on card he purchased before… Abhijeet look at the lost Daya and planed to tease him…

Abhijeet tease him: abbey Daya kaha khoye ho kab se aawaj laga raha hue mai…..

He jerk him a bit…

Daya comes into sense and look around…. He soon found Abhijeet standing beside him: boss soya nahi hue mai…. Tumne bas abhi awaj lagayi muse…

He looks at relax Abhijeet, which make himself relax too…. He found Abhijeet is holding a card in front of him…. He takes it from his hand and read … he slap on his forehead how could he forget such an important day…. He gives appreciation node to Abhijeet and then writes something on that card…. Pack it in envelope….. and then both move to ACP sir's cabin… Drop that envelop on table and completely move out…..

ACP back to bureau and found envelop on his table….. he takes it in hand….. Cares it and then open it…..

He takes out a card from that envelop….. he read the message printed on first page:- "_**It is not flesh and blood but the heart, Which makes us father and sons.'**_

His eyes silently drop so many tears of happiness…. No one from outside see it… but its there….. he flap the first page and read the messages written by his sons….

**Dear sir**

**You are the guiding star of my life who held my finger and showed me the path of knowledge and life.**  
**At times when my life was like a candle in the wind you put your hands around so that all the burns were your and all the light was mine. Happy Fathers Day…**

**Your 2nd in Command**

**Snr Inspector Abhijeet**

**Dear Sir,**

**We wish we could tell you Sir,**  
**that how much you mean to us...**  
**We have no words to say about….**  
**how much we appreciate you...**  
**how much we admire you...**  
**how much we thank you…**  
**for everything you've done.**  
**We love you so much Sir...**  
**Happy Father's Day…..**

**Your sentiments fool officer**

**Snr Inspector Daya**

ACP open the last drawer of the cupboard and put that card there with smile… he can see there are 5 more cards in that drawer….. ACP remembers the day when he got first happy father's day card from DUO…. It's after the case of Crime target ACP Pradyuman….. the case where goons try to kill ACP….. its not the father Day when ACP enter inside bureau….. but DUO choose that day to start the relation… the first card he found on his table…. After that not he nor DUO ever discussed about it….. but he receives card every year on father's day after that…..

Here Daya and Abhijeet reach to house…. And at door Daya gets a gift and a card….. he looks at Abhijeet who is standing near to qualis not yet come to him…. he understand that Abhijeet knows about this thing… He open the gift and found a beautiful handmade photo frame containing His ACP sir's Abhijeet's and Divya's photo….. he surprised to see Divya's photo there…. then he turn his eyes on card… a handmade card written **Happy Father's day** on top….. he is amused with it….. he turn the first page and read the message…

**Dear Daya**

**Thank you for making me laughs even when I was sad! Thank you for being that shining light in my darkest night! Thank You for encouraging me to waive a new dream each morning, Thank you for always being there for me in my sad days and also, the happy once..!**

**Yes, I owe all that to you, you're my SUPERMAN, BATMAN, and SPIDER MAN. Yes Daddy, You're my BEST MAN!**

**I know that I don't say you often enough but I love you very much. Trust me you are the greatest Dad in whole world. I wouldn't be where I am today without you. Thanks for all you have done for me**  
**I love you.**

**Your Daughter**

**Divya**

Daya stand there speechless he read three times that message just to confirm what he is reading is actually written on that card….. Dad and daughter words….. is he reading write… he never ask Divya to call him Dad but its his silent wish….. And Divya did not take the permission she just take it by her own and he so happy for that… he look at Abhijeet and Abhijeet just nodded in agreement…..

Abhijeet don't want to interrupt in between this relation….. he just wanted to be there and see the happiness of his buddy…

Daya enter inside and found Diya standing there…. he enters and open arms for her daughter who come inside his arms without wasting much time….. She hugs him back… he kissed her forehead remain in that hug for a while….. so many tears of happiness rolling from their eyes….. after releasing from Hug he look at Abhijeet and Abhijeet look at him.. Abhijeet eyes are also feeling with happiness tears, which are for his best buddy…. Divya look at him and went towards her Bag and take out a photo frame contain DUO's photo… She comes near to Abhijeet and hold that frame towards him…

Divya whisper: tumhare liye big dad…

Abhijeet in surprised: aain

Divya smiles: ab Daya mere dad hue toh aap unke bade bhai yane bade papa hi hue na…. ab yeh bade papa na muse boring sa laga toh maine usse english me translate kar diya…. Big dad….. hows it…. or ab jaldi se yeh frame lelo warana…

Abhijeet snatched it instantly….. and all three laugh…

Then they enjoy dinner and started watching movie on the TV… All are so much tired that they sleep there only… Divya sleep on floor keeping her head in Daya's lap… Daya was seeing on the floor resting his back to sofa and head on Abhijeet's lap…. Abhijeet seating on sofa and resting his back and head on sofa's back….

ACP come to find out what was the matter with Divya… He finds that door is not lock from inside…. he move inside in alert mode… and found all three sleeping in leaving room… he also find Divya there and becomes relax…..

He look at the frame kept on the side table gifted by Divya to Daya… and a smile light up on his face….. here Abhijeet sense some one's presents and he open his eyes quickly… and found ACP sir and move his hand to wakeup Daya… but ACP stop him by gesture…

He place hand on Abhijeet's hair and waive it there… a feeling of relaxation move inside Abhijeet….. This is the first time someone did this to him….. and now he understand what a relaxation and assurance contains in it…..

Abhijeet close his eyes and enjoyed that feeling with closed eyes….. ACP move to door once again glance at his family before leave from house….. after assuring that door is lock properly…

After all his families safety is important for him…

* * *

**I don't know how many of You accepted this Divya concept... but ya I will not continue her in my stories any more... rather till now i don't have any such plans...**

**BTW I am going on leave again... my exams are there and then my family planned a vacation... so I think I will return in first weak of December or till Daya's birthday...**

**Till then I will be here as reader... Will miss u guys... have fun stay safe... **

**TATA... Take care**

**Love you all**

**DF**


End file.
